


Follow me and find out...

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, draco really likes treacle tart, harry is kind of obsessed, he can't stop watching, inappropriate food eating, tongue fucking a donut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry has a new obsession in the form of Draco Malfoy eating treacle... he can't stop staring but Harry wants to do more than just stare.





	Follow me and find out...

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fic is the best way to spend one's birthday...

“Harry, you’re staring again,” Hermione said as the trio sat in the Great Hall eating dinner. Harry blinked rapidly in quick succession, trying to take his eyes off the beguiling blond who was currently sinfully tonguing his spoon upon which a bite of treacle tart had sat several moments earlier. Harry swallowed, pulling his eyes away from the blond, his spoon, and his tongue. _It just isn__’t fair! _Harry thought, trying to pretend as though he had heard anything his friends were saying at present. His mind kept wandering back to Draco Malfoy and the loving attention he seemed to be paying his spoon at present. Harry hadn’t even been _aware _he might like guys until he had seen Draco eating treacle several weeks earlier.

The sight had caused a stirring in Harry, he had never before imagined possible. The very thought of what that tongue could do, directed elsewhere had made Harry impossibly hard, and he had been wanking himself raw for weeks over it. He had tried not to think too hard on what all of this _meant. _He didn’t really want to think too hard on whether or not him enjoying watching Malfoy eat treacle meant he was gay or Godric forbid,into Malfoy, and yet… the more he thought about it the less horrible it seemed. Either way, Harry had never been subtle when it came to Malfoy and his friends had all realized almost immediately what was going on, not that they would say anything to him. Well… mostly. Hermione had considered bringing it up to him, but Ron had talked her out of it.

“It’s none of our business,” Ron had said smartly. Hermione had been all at once impressed and suspicious.

“Is this because of your infatuation with Zabini?” she snapped.

Ron merely shrugged, stuffing his mouth full of chicken wing. Hermione snorted, shaking her head. That was as good a confirmation as any, she supposed. Not that she could blame him. She had her own somewhat questionable Slytherin crush that she would just as soon no one know about. But unlike both Harry and Ron, Hermione was more diligent about keeping that particular fact to herself. That she’d been snogging her crush in several corridors whenever she could was _also _none of her friend’s business.

Against his will, Harry’s eyes cut back to Draco, who scooped up another spoonful of treacle and slowly pushed the spoon into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it, caressing the spoon with such loving care that Harry was _convinced _he had to be doing it on purpose. Harry growled he would show Malfoy a thing or two he thought, picking up a donut that happened to be sitting in front of him and shoved his tongue into the hole, _hoping _that Malfoy would notice him so he didn’t look like a lunatic tongue fucking a donut in front of his fellow classmates. Hermione raised an eyebrow, eying the end of the table where Draco was sitting.

“He’s not looking at you by the way,” she said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry said furiously.

Hermione smirked, “Ah, there now he’s looking,” she said.

Harry pretended as though he hadn’t heard her but doubled his efforts on the donut, shoving his tongue into the hole and swirling it around.

“Erm, mate?” Ron whispered.

“Shut it!” hissed several of the girls and boys at the 8th year table who were all watching in rapt fascination as Harry devoured the donut from the inside out.

“He’s gone,” Hermione whispered.

Harry sighed, dropping the donut onto the table with a pout, causing a group of ‘aws’ to erupt across the table. Harry blinked, looking around the table, then over at Hermione. “Oh bloody hell, please tell me…”

“You had the attention of almost everyone at the table,” she said. “I must say, I’m rather impressed with your prowess on that donut.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ll give you tips for Parkinson later,” he said getting to his feet. Hermione spluttered, blushing crimson as Harry made his way out of the Great Hall in search of Draco. He couldn’t take another night obsessing over the blond. 

Several feet ahead of him Draco was making his way toward the dungeons. Harry growled, all but running to catch up with him. Draco turned around and froze.

“What are you doing here Potter?” he asked.

“I was trying to get your attention back in the Great Hall,” Harry said.

“Was that what that display was? Somehow I thought you were hoping to get the attention of every other girl in the school.”

Harry blushed, “Just you,” he admitted.

“Oh? And why is that?”

Harry swallowed. He had never been particularly confident or adept with girls, but something about Draco had always brought out the best in challenging the other boy, and something told him backing down now would not serve him well. “I’ve seen you tongue fucking your spoon while eating treacle,” Harry admitted.

“Excuse me?” Draco asked.

“The way you eat your treacle,” Harry said. “It’s a little provocative.” _That was an understatement, _Harry knew but he decided it was perhaps better not to say. 

“Is it?” Draco asked.

Harry blinked staring at him, “You’re… are you serious?”

Draco raised an eyebrow at that, apparently he was serious. Harry almost laughed. “You seem to… well…” Harry wasn’t sure how else to explain exactly what Draco was doing, so he decided he had better show him. “Come with me,” he said, heading towards the kitchens.

“Why would I go anywhere with you?” Draco snapped.

Harry grinned, “Well, you’re not the only one with a talented tongue,” Harry said with a wink.

Draco snorted crossing his arms over his chest, “What makes you think I have _any _interest in that?”

Harry shrugged, “Just a hunch,” he said.

“Unlike your legions of fans, I’m not interested in the Chosen one,” Draco replied.

Harry smiled, “I think that’s what makes me so interested in you,” he admitted. “Your hatred of that persona is kind of a turn on. I feel like you’d keep me in check. Plus, I’m not the Chosen one anymore,” he said. “I’m just Harry.”

Draco eyed him, “And you think that makes you more appealing?”

Harry laughed, “Would you be willing to give me a chance?”

“Why should I? We haven’t exactly had a great history. Why would you even want to?”

Harry eyed him, “You’re not wrong, we haven’t had the best history, but I think we can do better.”

“Is that so?” Draco asked, clearly not believing him. “Because our track record does not inspire much confidence in that respect.”

Harry sighed and nodded, “I know, and I’m willing to admit that I played a significant part in that. We were both awful to each other, but I know it started because I was both intimidated by how much you seemed to know about this world, and the fact that you were a bit of a brat.”

“I was wasn’t I?” Draco asked with a laugh.

“Ironically, that fact about you is more of a turn on these days.”

“Oh? Have a penchant for brats do you?”

“May have,” Harry admitted.

“And what would you do with a brat then?”

Harry grinned, holding out his hand, “You’ll have to follow me and find out,” he said. Draco stared at his hand and shrugged, _what did he have to lose? _He thought, taking Harry’s hand and allowing himself to be ushered into the kitchens.


End file.
